Tinte, tinte, petit grelot!
by Servania
Summary: Quand Dren imite son rival pour attirer sa dulcinée...


Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "cloche" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.

**Titre **: Tinte, tinte, petit grelot

**Résumé** : Quand Dren imite son rival pour attirer son petit chaton...

**Petite précision** : Je ne suis pas une habituée des fanfic' alors soyez indulgent, s'il-vous-plaît!

**POV de Zoey**

C'était l'été. Un soir d'été, doux et clair, comme je les aime. Il était déjà assez tard mais le soleil commençait à peine à se coucher. Moi aussi, j'aurai dû le faire mais j'avais la tête trop pleine. Installée à la fenêtre, encore habillée, je laissais vagabonder mes pensées vers des mondes inconnus où elles se clarifiaient et revenaient me hanter comme autant de fantômes à problème. Deux fantômes, surtout, revenaient en hullulant tendrement.

Le premier était gentil, trés gentil. Beau, grand, fort, doux comme un agneau, plein de bonnes intentions. Il avait le teint hâlé, des yeux et des cheveux noirs, un corps muclé et un esprit profond et savant. Je l'aimait depuis le tout premier jour.

Le second aussi était gentil. Mais beaucoup moins. Il était méchant parfois, brutal et autoritaire aussi. Un brun moqueur. Il avait le teint trés pâle, des cheveux vert sapin et des yeux de chat jaunes. Il était un peu plus petit, plus élancé. Mais il était spécial. Il volait, il se téléportait comme si de rien n'était. Parfois, il me faisait rire, parfois, il me faisait pleurer, mais tout remuait en moi lorsque je le voyait. Il avait fait le premier pas et, malgrés moi, m'avait appris à l'aimer...

Ces deux fantômes se battaient dans mon esprit, tentant de prendre l'avantage sur l'autre, en vain. Une grande partie de moi encourageait le fantôme brun, tentant de me remémorer ses sourires, la joie que je ressentais en le voyant m'attendre quand j'étais en retard (et Dieu sait que ça m'étais souvent arrivé). Mais une autre partie de moi, plus petite, plus concentrée, voulait que le fantôme aux yeux de chat gagne. J'ignore encore quelle était cette partie, mais elle était trés forte. Indécise, je faisait rouler entre mes doigts le ras-du-coup au grelot que Marc, le gentil fantôme brun, m'avait offert "pour ne plus me perdre" comme il avait dit.

**POV de Dren**

J'avais enfin réussi à trouver sa maison. C'était pas du gateau mais ça avait payé.

Mon petit chaton était là, à sa fenêtre, en train de jouer avec le stupide grelot que son non moins stupide roméo lui avait donné. Un sourire narquois apparut sur mon visage alors que je me cachait au coin de la rue. On allait voir qui elle suivrait, ce soir. Retenant un rire, je sortit le drôle d'objet métallique que les chats aimaient tant...

**POV de Zoey**

Un drôle de tintement me fit sortir de ma rêverie. Qu'était ce son aigü qui carillonnait dans la rue? Je ne voyait rien pourtant? Curieusement, au plus profond de moi, je ressentais un véritable besoin d'aller trouver ce qui tintait de la sorte. Je me sentait excitée, j'avais envie de jouer... Non! Le chat d'Iriomote en moi avait envie de jouer. Moi ça m'étais égal de savoir ou non d'où venait ce bruit... N'est-ce pas?

Quelques minutes plus tard, je sautait par la fenêtre en maudissant mon ADN, Elliot, Wesley, et cet intrigant bruit de carillon. Mais qu'est-ce-qui me prenait? Maman? Papa? Sortez de la maison! Empêchez moi d'aller voir! Je vous en supplie!

Non, mes parents étaient entrain de regarder un jeu télévisé et ne voyaient absolument pas leur fille courir à toute allure pour poursuivre un bruit. Saleté de chat!

Le bruit venait du coin de la rue, mais il paraîssait s'éloigner précipitament. Finalement, je cessai de résister contre ma partie féline, tâchant de courir plus vite, au contraire. Plus vite j'aurais trouvé la source du bruit, plus vite ce besoin cessera et plus vite je pourrais rentrer chez moi!

Pourtant, plus il me semblait approcher, plus il s'éloignait. Etait-ce un piége? Essayait-on de m'attirer quelque part? Peu importe, c'était plus fort que moi. Franchement, je commençais à en avoir marre de me conduire comme un chat toute la journée, d'adorer le poisson, de dormir en cours (quoique) et d'être aussi... Animalesque!

Ah! Enfin! "Il" ralentissait! J'allais peut-être pouvoir le rattraper, enfin! Oui! Je "l"'entendais s'arrêter. "Il" était dans le parc, là-bas, derrière les buissons! Je courrus plus vite encore! Qu'est-ce que c'était? Dites! Dites!

Je m'arrêtai brusquement, au prise avec un méli-mélo d'émotion : de la surprise, de la colère, de la joie, de l'étonnement, de l'amusement...

Il était devant moi, le fantôme aux yeux de chat, tenant dans sa main pâle une petite clochette comme celles qu'on met sur les sapins de noël. En me voyant, il sourit et fit, amusé :

- Alors, tu as aimé ma surprise, mon petit chaton?


End file.
